federation_of_alliesfandomcom-20200215-history
Federation of the Arengin Union
The Federation of Arengin Union is a massive, socially progressive nation, ruled by Prime Minister Vladimir Grodick with an even hand, and renowned for its advanced military, museums and concert halls, and keen interest in outer space and the sciences. Arengin shares borders north to Traansval, and south of Shahinay and Ruskland. Arengin also shares borders east of Bearstin. The ever so ancient Urus mountains serve as a natural frontier between Arengin and Shahinay. The hard-nosed, hard-working population of 600 million Slavs enjoy extensive civil freedoms, particularly in social issues, while big businesses tends to be more regulated. The Union aspect of Arengin lies in that the nation is a unified state that consists of several Slavic ethnic groups that once were independent countries. The Arenginians have always been the majority in the Federation, with most of the government and overall society being dominated by Arenginians. The Union has seen several civil wars, as well as ethnic conflicts between the minority groups and the Arenginians. This has been somewhat resolved since the implementation of provinces, allowing groups to have some autonomy while still being part of the Union. The Meadowian wars, and Kavelian insurrections were the primary causes for the this. Overall, Arengin has enjoyed much stability in the 21st century. Recently, the Slavic Republic of Solotoviski voted to become the newest member of the Federation and has officially become a province in the nation, boosting the national economy and population. Overview Flag and Meaning Government The government of The Arengin Federation is a democratic Constitutional Monarchy, with republican aspects to it as well. The nation doesn't have a position of president as head of government, since the last president acted as a dictator it was decided that the system would implement a Prime Minister. There are other secondary Ministers that controls a particular part of the National government. There are several ministers, Defense, Interior, Public Affairs, International Affairs, Agriculture, and State. However the Prime Minister is the one that has final word on the decision that will be made. Parliament regulates the balance of power of the ministers, passes laws both by the senate or ministers, and has other different powers. There can only be 2 speakers for each state in the country. There is a constitution, its short by itself but very specific in how the government should work. Ministers by themselves hold partial power and each can propose different new laws and bills, however the Prime Minister holds power that is above the other ministers, such as propose a new constitution, declare martial law, states of emergency, ask parliament to declare war or give authorization to the AAF to mobilized, and set up diplomatic relations. All have to be approves by the senate and Parliament. The senate as its also known, represents all states and provinces interests as well as the people's interests. It proposes laws, bills alongside with parliament and sets into debate on how these laws should be implemented and whether they should go on to be passed by Parliament. After a bill or law are set congress examines and debates and either passes it, returns it for change, or declines and the bill dies. Senate representation is set by state population. It has the power to declare war, pass laws, create new government programs and services, print money, impeach government officials, and make new states and accept whether to annex a region or not. Economy Military Geography Culture International Relations History Beginning Years Arenginians, Tarkians, Meadowians and Solotoviskians began as nothing but part of the same Ruskland tribes of first Slavs that first began to spread through the western lands back in 700BC and 600BC. For years the original Ruskland people were nothing but scattered nomadic villages that traded with each other and were never of much wish to strife between each other. The land was peaceful and fertile along the inner wooden regions, mountains surrounding the valleys with snow falling in winter and yet most tribes would support each other in times of hardship. The Ruskland people seemed to be in an odd place between indifference but also solidarity with each other. Through the years between 600BC to 500BC many of the tribes that once considered themselves Ruskland began to form their own cultural identity separated from the Ruskland one. These identities had existed before in different variations before the unity but with a wish for self determination many tribes simply began to distance themselves from the Ruskland name into new tribal names such as Aren, Tarkans, Medovans, and several others, these tribes were prevalent in the south of the Ruskland dominion. When the Germanic Preuben tribes were met in 478BC much of the cultural shift that started beforehand was further established in the south as many tribes didn't want to associate with the Preubenians. Influenced by the various militant and expansionist nature of the Preubenians, as well as the eventual merging of it with the dominant tribe Ruskland the many tribes of the south spearheaded by Aren began to turn militant and more assertive of their own culture. Ruskland Preuben Dominion Great Migration Journey through Aydinir Arrival to the Wildlands Holy Purification Incarnation Age In the beginning the Arengin region was no more than grasslands, woods, and mountain ranges. The different tribes at the north had joined together to flee from the region known as Preuben, which was dominated by the Rusklands who began to persecute the many other ethnic groups in the name of their religion and god. The Rusklands believed in their racial superiority given by Cthulhu, thus raging a holy war against the Arenginians, Tarkians, and Meadowians who then began to flee south. These exodus went through years of travel through the harsh winters of the north, the swamps, deserts, and tropical forests of Aydinir and the freezing Urus mountains. The Kavelians however, proved to be friends that joined with the colonist and led them through the mountians until arriving to the fertile and prosperous Glada southern regions. It was then when the colonists regions decided to settle in the year AC 200 when the Southern Slavic culture was born. The Arengins It was all simply a mix of small camps and settlements that dominated the region. In AC 298 many different tribes, and settlements joined together to make a united state, this in order to be able to be able to eliminate the divide and strife between the many tribes. It was also in order to be able to stand up against any possible Rusk or Aydiniran attacks in the future. It came to be in the Reunion of Minds, where all leaders of the different tribes decided to settle their differences and unify in order to face any threat that would come. The Reunion was a long and tedious one, everyone wanted to be king, some wanted to have a council, others didn't want reunification at all, Sakev Glad, leader of the Bearclaw clan was the one that proposed a mixture of the system, for it to be a council and a King that answered to said council. Though hesitant, the leaders of the tribes agreed and after a voting by the council itself, Glad was chosen as king. This was known as the Incarnation Age, the first king, Sakev Glad was a man of ambition who wished for the Kingdom (As it was known then) to be prosperous and self sustaining. Glad invoked several reforms and encourage the Slav people to farm and move elsewhere if the land was not fertile, and so the people did as the King said. The Arenginian expanded eastward, they came across the area of what now is the Arenginian-Bearstin border, the land was green and fertile. Farming began as well as hunting and soon Arenginian had it's source of food. Soon Arengin was established as a legitimate state in the Year AC 400. By this time the Kingdom was known as the Aren Kingdom, and Glad has been seen as the Father of the nation. The Incarnation Age ended in the year AC 800, when Arengin was already well known, this was followed by the mighty yet violent Age of Iron in which the Kingdom was involved in war after war either for dominance, expansion, or defense. Age of Iron After the Aren kingdom was declared it became a time of prosperity and peace, until the day the Aydiniran expeditions began to enter Aren territory in the Urus mountains in 1125. This would be the first contact between the two civilizations and would mark a decisive confrontation between the two. For the people of Arengin this era was known as the Age of Iron, since for years now the region had enjoyed its near endless iron and gold mines. During this initial period of the Age of Iron king Roham Ulir was the man leading the Aren kingdom. The people of both kingdoms couldn't communicate with each other and eventually some confrontations came to occur. Not wanting to start a war King Ulir went on to meet with the Aydiniran himself. During the meeting with the commander both sides used sign language to communicate as well as their own translaters who tried to decipher each others languages. This resulted in trouble since King Ulir demanded to meet King Ravas in person, the young commander of the expedition became offended by the king's demand and both began insulting each other, with the translaters not helping much to the situation. Eventually the young commander, who's name was Arźan Ćandrashif, proclaimed that she would conquer these lands and get rid of the barbaric pest that were the Aren people. King Ulir then warned that either the invaders leave by their own will or he would personally remove them. Ulir then left. It is foretold by the Shahinayan people that Ulir made sexist remarks regarding Arźan Ćandrashif's status as a commander being a female, however this rumor is of questionable truth, since Ulir himself had appointed many women in positions of power during his reign. The Mazdarani expedition had about 20 thousands men (and women), in it about 10 thousands soldiers and 10 thousands settlers, scouts and so on. Despite it's small size it was still a force to be reckon with given the Aydinirs warrior like nature. So after that beautiful day when both Arźaan and Ulir insulted each other, she decided that some barbaric warchief of some distant and uncivilized land wouls not threaten him. The Aydiniran expedition, having mighty Urus Mountains just before them couldn't enter the very territory of Aren Kingdom. She also ignored barbarian threats and didn't retreated. Instead she set up a camp in a mountain pass and send her scouts to explore this new and unknows lands around Urus Mountains (but rather north from Urus). Knowing that this region is inhabited by the Aren people she wanted to know if this region is rich enough to colonize it or not. She wanted also maps of this foreign territories. After a few weeks, when army of these strange and arrogant people did not retreat and was still camping in the mountain pass and ignoring his words, king Ulir decided to fulfill his previous promises. He gathered his warriors and moved to face the enemy. Arźan was prepared for something like that, she ordered to fortify her camp. When Arens came they had numerical superiority but Mazdarani created strong fortification and had much better strategy and tactic sure, Aren warriors were great warriors but Mazdarani had experience of several thousands years of Aydinirian military tradition. There was a battle or rather several of them. Arenginians three times tired to break Mazdarani lines and fortifications and three times in bloody battles they were repulsed. Most battles there would be many loses on both sides. However, the Arenginians would lose more men due to their tactic of trying to overwhelmed rather than using actual Military tactics. For years there was never a clear Aren military, it was mostly militias of warriors which could be united under the King's leadership if need arose, King Ulir in disbelief observed how his warriors were repulsed by these strangers, and couldn't understand why. Then he noticed that each time his men attacked, strangers used a different tactic and different formation, each one unfamiliar for him and his men.During the fourth attack kind ordered his men to use tactic which, as he observed, was used by this strangers and their witch-commander. Using a weapon of his enemies against them allowed Arenginians to finally, although with great looses, break enemy lines. Arźan seeing like this barbarians were breaking her positions and threatening civilians, ordered to retreat. Small Mazdarani expedition suffered looses smaller but more severe than the Arenginians, Mazdarani were far from their homeland and couldn't count for any reinforcements. She ordered to move back to the plains south from Urus Mountains. As for Arenginians, they suffered heavy losses but king Ulir won and drove out the foreigners. And military tactics he learned from them allowed him to conquer many other tribes and create future might of Aren Kingdom. Despite King Ulir managing to drive the invaders back, he would not allow them to get back unscathed, considering he had lost more than 7,000 out of his 25,000 men to a force of inferior size. Against the advice's of his pacifist council he followed the Mazdarani and stalked them for weeks until the day came that he could inflict them a blow that would make a statement that the Aren people would not be subjugated. After ordering her forces to retreat at the overwhelming attack Arźan Ćandrashif was confident that on her return to Shah Ravan she would persuade him into giving her command of an even bigger army to defeat the Arenginian barbarians and become governor of the new colonized lands. However during her retreat through the Lalonian river, her forces and settlers came across a narrow pass that would lead them to a more direct route to her homeland not having to pass the frozen mountains. She decided to go through the pass. During the odyssey the Mazdarani were ambushed by hundreds of hidden Aren poachers and archers who inflicted heavy casualties from the other side of the pass, hidden by the snow and trees. Even made the Mazdarani lose most of their horses and chariots by them falling to their doom. Ćandrashif in disbelief then lead her people back to the river, however she was ambushed again by the stalking forces of Ulir, who began to mercilessly kill every Mazdarani warrior. Ćandrashif herself was wounded but kept leading her people to safety despite the odds. Despite this she would commit a terrible mistake by making her men cross the river to the safety of the mountains exposed. Amidst the chaos nearly all of her warriors were killed by archers of drowned by the pursuing Aren warriors. Eventually she was able to get her people to safety, and Ulir having inflicted a clear message decided to leave them to their fate. The night after the battle the Arenginian legend tells that Arźan, devastated by her loses began crying besides an oak tree. By that the mountain pass was renamed the Broken Tears pass. However whether this legend is true is debatable since no one was present when the so called crying began. Arźan was also known for being of strong character and crying was not a thing she often did. After the battle, Arźan was forced to lead her people back home by leading them through the frozen mountains, despite the suffering she managed to make it back home without losing anymore people. She pleaded Shah Ravan to give her the men to redeem herself, however Ravan, being 10 times wiser than the young commander decided to never send anymore expeditions and leave the Aren kingdom alone, showing respect for his counterpart, King Ulir. During the Battle at Urus, Mazdaniani lost only a few hundreds of soldiers, but during the river ambush Arźan lost over 9000, both soldiers and civilians. Despite her ferocity in battle she couldn't change the fate. Barbarian archers and poachers shot from behind the rocks, bushes and trees. And Arenginian horsemen and footmen alike would show no mercy on the invaders. She lost many good men and was wounded herself. Shah Ravas started to colonize lands which were closer to his domine becoming a king that ruled with justice and for the good the people. It made the rest of kings afraid of him. Eventually Ravas called for all the kings of the Aydiniran states to gather for an assembly to finally reestablish the Aydiniran empire. However, with the help of his own brother the Kings of the other states would assassinate him in cold blood. His last words to his betraying brother, "You... my own kin... you have forsaken me... you've forsaken us all...." Rava's brother would take the crown and become a puppet for the other states, while assuring his people that Ravas was a hero and he would never be forgotten and had battle the barbarians of Arengin, thus setting off a bad name for the Aren people in Aydiniran lands. After they assassinated him, the settlements he created were abandoned. As for King Ulir, during the ending years of the Age of Iron he would strengthen the Aren armie's to measure at about 60,000 men this is an effort to prepare if the Mazdaran came back. This never happened. Ulir died in 1177 witnessing the Age of Dominion and how his nephew and successor, King Alexei would follow his lead to expand the Aren Kingdom and defeat the Arglorian tribes. For many years however, Ulir would try to contact the Aydiniran people again in order to resolve past grievances, tragically he was never able to find these people or talk with the king. In his dying breath Ulir emphasized to his nephew "Son... don't let the people fall into hatred for them... It is the only..." Ulir was never able to finish his sentence before he passed away at the age of 89. despite Alexei attempts to keep the Aren people from growing bitter towards the Aydiniran people most common person would associate them as invaders and cowards. This war would seal a deep hatred from both sides for hundreds of years. And finally in the year 1230 the two mighty empires clashed for a final battle, the victor would become the primal empire on the Svacic region. This was still during the Age of Iron and it was a war that was bloody and massive and finally after many battles King Artyom managed to defeat the Aydiniran empire and destroyed every bit of their cities, armies and culture and exiled them to the south, the Aydinirans soon became one of the many tribes under the regime of the Morverians. The Age of Iron finally ended in 1250. For several hundred years the Aren Kingdom went on to become a prosperous empire that was vast and filled with resources and regions of all. Extending its rule further up north and either annexing the tribes and settlements there or pushing them to the much colder areas. However, it was in the year 1412 that The Kingdom was invaded by the Pretiot Dominion, a mix of different tribes and clans from the Afrikan continent that followed the lead of a man simply known as the Supreme. The invasion began as a victory for the Pretiots, and the Aren Kingdom following the lead of King Jomar the III retreated to the mountains in order to prepare for a the retake of Aren. This was the Age of Thwart for the Aren people, The lands of the north however, they supported the Dominion for decades, fearing Aren's expansion. The Kingdom of Ruskland-Preusen would send soldiers to fight for the Dominion as well as give them necessary resources in order to assure their independence from the Dominion under the belief that if they cooperated they would be left alone and the Dominion would extinguish the much hated Aren Kingdom. The war lasted more than 100 years, with both sides claiming major victories and losses. it was finally by 1514 that Prince Davlec led a successful attack on the city of Priog, the last Pretiot bastion of defense. The battle ended in the death of the last Supreme of the Petriots and by consequence the end of the Petriot Dominion. This marked the end of the Thwart Age. After the war Prince Davlec was named king and people waited for years of peace and prosperity under the leadership of King Davlec, however Davlec opted to turn the Aren Kingdom into a Constitutional Monarchy, where the people would have a word in the leadership of the nation. The Aren Kingdom was then renamed the Arengin Kingdom. Eventually Davlec pushed the much weaken Ruskland Kingdom into the deep ends of Tacherton, despite their resistance the Aren armies were too strong for them to stop it. This left a much bitter sentiment from the Ruskland people, which would go to become the Ruskland-Preuben Empire, and a bitter enemy of Arengin. Age of Rebirth For many centuries Arengin kept expanding under the reign of the Oswyn lineage, Alexander I the Wise was the first Oswyn king who led Arengin to conquer various lands beyond the Urus mountains and the Valley of Diul. This was met with severe resistance by the Germanic nation of the West, Wargloria and the Slavic uncivilized city states of the north. However Arengin faced these people without fear, driving the opposing Slavs from New Immortalia and excluding them to the northern Siber region. As for Wargloria, there was continued small wars and skirmishes with each other, Wargloria eventually succeeded in keeping the Arenginian away from conquering the rest of the western continents for over a 100 years until the day that King Mikhail Oswyn led successful campaigns to take Stratovar and Chrobalta for Arengin, thus straining the relationship between Wargloria and Arengin even further. Mikhael died in 1828 leaving his much hot headed heir Ivan to led the nation further. Ivan was known as Ivan the Butcher and led the country with an iron fist, suppressing any and all opposition. Until one day in 1854 when he ordered his troops to fire on a crowd of protesters in the Blue Square of St. Osloverg. This despite his son's advise. Alexander II Oswyn, son of Ivan was renowned as being a benevolent prince and most of the council and the people of Arengin wanted him to become king. In 1860 Ivan abdicated the throne to his son Alexander, the boy was 23 at the time. The reason for abdicating was because Ivan suffered from cancer on the lungs, his abdication was in the prelude of a violent revolution against him. This revolution was narrowly avoided by Alexander's calls for peace and repealing of many unfair and tyrannical laws that Ivan had instill to move the nation forward at the cost of fear of his people. He also remade the national anthem to highlight a new era for Arengin and that the people would suffer no longer. Under Alexander the II's rule Arengin prospered even more than before, taking advantage of its resources and influence in the world he aimed to modernize and expand Arengin, which he did and by the time he was in his 40's Robesonistan, Araenbhum and parts of Rheinhalt belonged to Arengin. He continued to led the empire well into the 1880's and still rules to this day and has made Arengin one of the most powerful nations on earth. The Acabar Coup It was in the year 1956 that General Grodor Acabar would led a violent coup, backed by several entities that wished to see a weakened Arengin. The coup took place in the midst of a Duma session, with King Dimitri Oswyn and Prime Minister Abraham Drolov present at the time. Thousands of troops as well as communist partisans stormed the Representative Hall in St. Osloverg and a siege took place. Acabar Regime For the next 60 years the Acabar Regime would led Arengin with an Iron fist, under an alleged neo communist pseudo totalitarian system. Protest were violently suppressed, often resulting in the death of dozens and the disappearance of hundreds. Though the people of Arengin were not very free or happy, there was security and a relatively stable economy. Nevertheless the last drop that spoiled the glass was when General Acabar's son "President" Vladeck Acabar declared a ban on all religions and stated that all children would be subjugated to basic military training in schools that people began to riot and even attack government buildings and representatives. With many soldiers being forced to shoot their common man, friends, and even own family members with the only excuse being that to protect the order of the status quo, and many soldiers that would go against the government orders would end up seriously beaten by the Loyalist Brigadeirs. The Brigadiers were a paramilitary organization separate from the army, it aimed to implement total government control on every aspect of life. Soldiers began mutiny, and even joined the protests and rioters. Eventually Captain Dimitri Erion decided to led his soldiers in rebellion against the government. This resulted in an attack on the Capitol building and the death of prime minister Ehud Tarok, Erion declared the creation of the Coalitionof Freedom and civil war broke off soon after. After a near decade of brutal fighting, the Loyalist army led by Acabar was eventually overwhelmed by the guerilla warfare of several militant groups ass well the Coalition rebel army aggressive offensive capabilities, this was largely due to international support for the Coalition, despite evidence of atrocities committed by both sides most of the international community was supportive of the Coalition. The Loyalist retreated to the capital city of St. Osloverg, the city endure a month long shelling by the Coalition Rebels, then a 6 month battle followed, the battle was devastating for the city and the people in it. Though the Loyalist fought with courage and efficiency, they where pushed back by the the numerical superiority of the rebel army, leading to Abacar and the new primer minister Dahlia Zhila and several government representatives and military leaders to hide in the national palace bunker, until their few defenders were eliminated and Acabar and Haria were captured. The two withstood a year long trial which ended in Acabar executed and Haria in military prison. Arengin under a new leadership, a military junta, went through elections and was renamed the Fedration of The Arengin Union. The city of St. Osloverg once a beautiful and lush city was devastated, the new government decided to love the capital to Pogrom, which was then renamed Union city. The economy and the infrastructure was devastated by the war and the were still many anti government militias roaming through the country. The new government decided to ask for international aid and soon many nations attended the cause, sending several peacekeeper forces and thus implementing order. Arengin has now payed off much of the debt it acquired during this time and now is a stable country with a better structure and much more tightly controlled armed forces, this in order to avoid any further coups. Age of Progress Category:Nation